Wart
|-|Mario Series Artwork= |-|Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic= |-|Bed Salesman Disguise= Summary Wart, also known as Mamu, is the main antagonist and final boss of Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, Super Mario Bros. 2, it's remakes and BS Super Mario USA, the primary antagonist in the Cloud Nine comic, the main antagonist in the Super Mario Bros. 2 arc in Super Mario-Kun, the primary antagonist in the Super Mario Advance book and a supporting character in the Nintendo Adventure Books, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and Tanooki Suits Me. Wart is an anuran with the ability to manipulate water, bubbles and dreams. He also leads an organization named "The 8-Bits". Born in the world of Muu, which was linked to a book, Wart took control of the Dream Machine in an attempt to conquer the land, but was defeated with vegetables, his sole weakness. However, two children got the book and accidentally ripped out the last page, allowing Wart to return and kidnap the twins in the process. Their family, however, comes to save them. Wart later travels to Subcon and conquers it, remaining undefeated for a long period until Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad finally ended his rule. Wart then fled to a pond beneath the Signpost Maze on Koholint Island, in the Zelda universe, where he teached Link the Frog's Song of Soul. Said world was erased when Link woke up the Wind Fish, but Wart survived, returned to Subcon and took it over once again, forced the king into hiding and stole all gold statues placed in honour of Mario. However, Mario and friends beat him again, after which he traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom and remained there. Wart later appeared again, where he kidnapped the Mushroom King and attempted to flood the Mushroom Kingdom, but his plans were foiled yet again by Mario; a later attempt to purchase stolen art from Bowser underwent the same fate. Wart has barely been seen since (minus the books "Doors to Doom" and "Dinosaur Dilemma" and a German Club Nintendo comic, "Wart steht unter Strom"), although he apparently attacked a Toad in Paper Mario: Color Splash, who mentions to have seen him. Wart has also appeared in and influenced reality multiple times - as evidenced by Francis in Super Paper Mario owning part of a comic book series starring the bufonid king himself, namely Cyborg Wart. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Wart, Mamu Origin: Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, Super Mario Bros, The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Toad / Frog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly; in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Wart appeared in the same dream world as Link did. When Link awoke the Wind Fish, said dream world ceased to be... yet Wart survived, as evidenced by his appearances in later media), Water Manipulation (Can also be used to spit bubbles), Dream Manipulation, Portal Creation (Created a portal through a book), Size Manipulation (Grew his hand to a larger size when poking it through the book), Magic ([https://www.mariowiki.com/Wart#BS_Super_Mario_USA Able to cast several different spells in BS Super Mario USA]), Reality Warping (Has spells that can alter the landscape and curses that can affect entire realms), Curse Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can create harmful bursts of light), Transmutation (Can turn the Player's character into another character), Spatial Manipulation / Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created his own rooms inside of vases in Subspace), Statistics Amplification (Can make the player character invincible and powered up Fryguy and Clawgrip through his bubbles), Summoning (Can summon enemies, like a giant Phanto), Status Effect Inducement (Can power others down), Destruction (through his bubbles, which can disintegrate vegetables) and Shapeshifting (Super-Mario-Kun only). Creation and Summoning through the Dream Machine, Flight with Carpet, Sleep Aura and Weather Manipulation with the Cumulo-Nimbus Special and Resurrection through the Frog's Song of Soul. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Mario) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mario) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Held a bag with a full grown-person in it in the Cloud Nine comic. Can pick up children very effortlessly) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Universe level (Survived the destruction of the dream world in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) Stamina: High Range: Up to Universal via curses Standard Equipment: Dream Machine, Cumulo-Nimbus Special, Carpet, the SMB2 items Intelligence: Above Average (Runs a succesfull business in Cloud Nine, Wart Enterprises, which has sold over 40 million products. In that same comic he also managed to trick the Mario Bros. Rules over "the land of Nightmares" as stated in Dinosaur Dilemma which would mean Wart should be highly intelligent in order to keep it together. Staged a kingdom takeover) Weaknesses: Vegetables (Vegetables (seemingly no longer as of Super Mario-Kun volume 8; where he has grown resistant to them) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bubble Breath:' Wart spits bubbles out of his mouth. These can be used as projectile, to trap people and/or objects and to power up allies. *'Magic:' Wart casts a spell that can have different, random effects, such as powering others up or down, summoning/conjuring things, swapping locations, transmutating others or releasing bursts of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Animals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Super Mario Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Dream Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Light Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Summoners Category:Destruction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weather Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 4